As a scheme for satisfying a request for high-speed data transmission, various beamforming technologies are considered. The beamforming technology as a technology that forms a beam pattern in a desired direction by using an array antenna supplies maximum power in the desired direction by controlling power or a phase supplied to an antenna. That is, a beamforming antenna technology as a technology that implements multiple antennas so as to concentratively transfer energy of a transmitted signal in a specific direction can achieve a high signal-to-interference plus noise ratio (SINR) through beamforming.
However, an increase in capacity of a network and additional establishment of various base stations to which the beamforming antenna technology is applied for satisfying the request for the high-speed data transmission increase interference between beamforming signals or between beam signals of neighboring cells and increase power consumption depending on transmission of a radio signal.
In particular, a base station of a general wireless communication system periodically and/or compulsorily transmits a signal recognized by both a transmitting side and a receiving side regardless of the access of the terminal or a status of the accessed terminal and the amount of traffic used. The signal transmitted for periodic and/or compulsory requirements includes a pilot signal called a reference signal and a downlink control signal. However, even when transmission of a specific downlink control signal or reference signal to a section in which information to be transmitted to downlink may not be required is not required due to absence of the accessed terminal or absence of data to be transmitted to a specific wireless section, the downlink control signal is periodically or compulsorily transmitted, and as a result, power consumption of the base station may increase and the resulting interference may occur in another beam signal in the cell or a beam signal of a neighboring cell.